


Time and Place

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Cousins, Family, Gen, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaphod was not a sensitive child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Place

"Hey, Ix," Zaphod said.

"Fuck," his semi-cousin suggested, "right off."

"Hey," Zaphod's left head said, " _I_ didn't start calling you that, you know." His right head tried to look innocent, then gave up and giggled. "Look, just explain how to say your name, and I'll stick up for you. It'll be you and me against the worlds, baby!"

His semi-cousin went the particular shade of puce that _really_ clashed with his hair, growled in pre-pubescent rage and attempted to strangle both Zaphod's necks at once.

Perhaps, Zaphod reflected, his uncle's funeral wasn't the best time to have brought this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ford's fury is due to his family circumstances - his father was the only survivor of the Great collapsing Hrung Disaster of Betelgeuse VII, and gave Ford (born on Betelgeuse V) a name in his home planet's dialect that Ford never learned to pronounce correctly. This caused his father to die of shame. On top of it all, his nickname meant _"boy who is not able to satisfactorily explain what a hrung is, nor why it should have chosen to collapse on Betelgeuse Seven"._


End file.
